Electrifying
by when-the-fandoms-attacked
Summary: A lot of untold stories lie within the Clone Wars. When Obi Wan and Anakin are out on a mission, they run into a bunch of droids. As one dies, they come back stronger and bigger. Anakin get back to Coruscant in a condition that was not anticipated. Yeah, the story's a lot better than the description... RR!
1. Chapter 1: Taking One For The Team

**Hey guys:3**

**So this is my first official FanFiction! Go easy on me(;**

**Anyway, this story's basically about the classic mentor, apprentice relationship, where the apprentice gets injured, and the mentor cares for him. This takes place during the Clone Wars period, though... But you get the jist of it... Anakin is a Jedi Knight at this point, BTW. Happy reading!**

**This story goes along, format wise, where each chapter will include the same scenario, with Anakin and Obi Wan's point of view.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1, Part 1**

.

**Anakin POV**

"ANAKIN?"

This was the last I heard until everything went black, relieving me temporarily of the searing pain. It was the concerned voice of Obi Wan Kenobi.

When I woke up, I no longer felt as though I was on the rough terrain known as gravel. I was on a soft, squishy material. A bed. A comfortable white sheet was laying over my aching body... I sensed that their was someone before me. They weren't moving or speaking. Its a power of the Force... Jedi stuff... I let out a small groan, and twisted my a head a bit. Upon opening my eyes, I realized the being before me was Obi Wan Kenobi, my former Jedi Master. He taught me everything I know... Even after I was deemed a Jedi Knight, we still are always working together. We're a great team. The window that lies behind Obi Wan sends a signal to my brain that it's most likely midday. I couldn't be sure, though. Obi Wan's eyes crept open.

"Anakin. You're alright." He smiled, a sense of relief swimming in his eyes._ I must have gotten really hurt_... I smile back slightly. My first instinct was to rise, propping myself up on the elbow of my mechanical arm, so I do so. Not one of my better plans. As I rose, I immediately felt dizzy. My left hand found its way to my head as my right elbow still held me up, but just. My old master caught me when my elbow gave out, and lowered me down gently as I tried to catch my breath, and my head continued to perform loop-de-loops.

"Stay relaxed. You are tense, Anakin." He said simply. I let myself relax. After a moments pause, Obi Wan placed a cool cloth on my forehead. This felt suprisingly soothing. My breath began to steady, and I allowed myself to drift back into darkness.

.

.

.

When I awoke once more, it was nighttime. A small groan escapes from my mouth. As my eyes open, they find Obi Wan Kenobi immediately, now over by the window looking out onto the sleepless, unendingly busy city. When he hears me, he turns around, eyes lit up with happiness. Strange. He's never this happy... I see his eyes are still occupied with that sense of relief like before. Lowering my eyes a bit, I notice the bandages wrapped around my chest and left arm.

"Were these bandages here earlier?" I asked softly, puzzled. My voice even sounded strained.

"Yes." I sense Obi Wan's at a loss for words. I decide to bring it up to him, after a few moments of silence.

"Obi Wan, you seem sort of... Hesitant, in a sense. Undecident, maybe... Uh... What-" A cough comes out of me, resulting in a sharp pain near my ribs. I grasp it with my hand. A groan also traveled with the cough. I continue talking once I have a grip on things. "What happened?" Obi Wan takes a seat next to me and a sigh comes loose.

"Look, Anakin... Its hard to explain. Even I don't know the whole story, and I was right there with you. It was terrible though... Do you remember anything at all?" He began. I think hard.

"Weren't we fighting some droids or something, and they were wasting our time, so we fl-" Another cough. "Fled?" I continued to think. There really wasn't much that my mind could focus on while simultaneously doing somersaults. I remembered my knees buckling and falling over onto the gravel, partially in someone arms, who I assume to be Obi Wan.

"Yes, thats what started out. Anything else?"

"Um... The-" I looked away in hesitation. I remembered the last thing I heard. My eyes strangely felt the way they do when I get upset.

"Anakin?" I try to pull myself together. Obi Wan couldn't see me like this, never.

"The... the last thing I heard w-was..." I coughed, though it was fake. I hoped Obi Wan wouldn't notice.

"Yes?" His voice sounded curious and sincere. This was still strange behavior, even for Obi Wan... Again the thought that I was injured greatly occurs in my mind.

"It was you screaming my name. I heard your voice... It sounded... upset and... and concerned..." I look away again.

"Anakin... I know you are upset. It's alright. Don't be ashamed." Great. Encouragement to open up to him... Something seems off about him now. He really never acted this, allowing me to come forth seeking comfort.

"Obi Wan, you seem different. You seem more open to me, and worried about something. What is it?" I ask. He takes a big sigh, clearly dreading this subject.

"Shall I start from after we decided to escape the droids?" I nodded, curious about what's going on, now more than ever.

"Well, you remember we were about to flee from the droids, as they were clearly wasting our time, which of course they were. An excellent call on your part." More compliments. I start to get a bit nervous. "We chose to flee, and running was our only choice. Sprinting to the exit, they were ordered to close the gate... Just in time, we were able to slide underneath the closing door... Continuing on our way, they somehow turned on a shield, although the controls were damaged by your lightsaber." Obi Wan seemed proud of me at this point. "We approached, and I sensed the blockage... Momentarily after I, you did as well. At least in your mind, I think you thought the only way to get through was to damage it with a big blast of energy... The droids at this point caught up with us. They increasingly got stronger, larger, and more powerful. Your lightsaber broke, after attempting to break the barrier, while I remained fighting... After a few failed attempts with rocks and such, you gave up, and fought the droids with your own two hands, well... one mechanical... You get the point." His eyes met my bandaged left arm."Anyhow, finally one of the larger droids... Umm..." He stuttered. "He smacked your head quite hard with a rather large rock. I wasn't sure if you'd stay in consciousness, frankly. Down, two or three, I believe got hold of you as you regained your senses...and, to my understanding..." His eyes fell, and he winced.

"Obi Wan?"

"And they threw you at the force field." My eyes opened wide, now flashing back to the memory lodged in my foggy brain. I remember. The searing pain returned, and even in the form of a memory, I could recognize the excruciating pain. My eyes closed shut tight as I attempted to push the pain aside. I relived everything from that moment. Blackness.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1, Part 2:**

.

**Obi Wan's POV**

"Obi Wan! Let's just get out of here! What's the point in fighting a battle that is so unnecessary to our mission?" Called my former Padewon learner, and very good friend, Anakin Skywalker.

"Good call, Anakin. On my mark!"

"I'll be back in a minute. Meet me at the closing gate in five minutes!" He was devising a plan. I rolled my eyes. He never had great plans.

"What? Anakin, what are you going to do?" I questioned, but he was already gone. I gave a sigh as I fled towards the gate. As I was finishing up the droids, I heard an alarm. _Anakin,_ I thought. He was to meet me any second now. I made my way to the gate as more droids approached. Suddenly a bright blue light clear as day glowed under the dim light. It was easily recognized as the Jedi weapon of choice, the lightsaber. This one was of course, Anakin's.

"Hey, Obi Wan! Go!" He commanded. The gate was quickly closing. We sprinted towards it, though I was doubting we could make it. By the time we reached it, there was merely a two feet, maybe a foot and a half remaining. Anakin slid under, and I followed. Ouch! The sharp rocky asphalt traveled against robe, which allowed very little protection. Despite the pain, Anakin and I swiftly rose to our feet and ran towards the newly created force field.

"Obi Wan, what is that?" Anakin called.

"It's a shield to prevent us from leaving! We must break it!" I told him, wielding my lightsaber again, as more droids showed up, stronger and larger this time.

"What? I damaged the controls! That's where I went!"

"Hmm... Perhaps it is internally damaged, not physically showing weakness?"

"Maybe... How can we penetrate it?"

"I don't know." I cried, hopelessly. I fought droid by droid. This was getting more and more difficult as the droids increased in number and mass. We had to get out, fast.

"You think throwing- ahg!" More droids piled over Anakin.

"Anakin! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." His lightsaber was out again. He escaped from the pile of droids, and slashed about two dozen with his weapon. "Cover me. I'm gonna get us out of here." Before I could argue, he braced himself, and jabbed his lightsaber into the shield. The combined energy achieved much damage on the droids, defeating many, but Anakin's lightsaber broke from the power, and more droids approached. I let out a sigh. Anakin continued to try to break the shield with rocks and other miscellaneous objects found around the area. At this point, even more droids foiled our plans and came at us. With Anakin's weapon demolished, I took it upon myself to cover him, and faught as I could. Distraction overcame me and I focused my attention away from Anakin. All in a flash mob, the droids came faster and faster. Anakin now has given up on breaking the blockade, and fought with his own two hands. The droids were ruthless, more powerful than I'd even seen. I tried to associate even a fraction of my attention to Anakin without loosing my grip on things. As I saw it right in front of me, Anakin was down. His left hand was rubbing his head, trying to regain his fighting position. One of the larger scaled droids had a heavy looking rock in his hand. He dropped it immediately right onto Anakin, and he and one of the others picked him up as his senses reorganized themselves. I couldn't keep my focus on him any longer and turned back to fighting. It didn't last long though. A blinding flash of light flooded the whole place, releasing much radiation. The shield holding us in was no longer in tact. Droids were retreating quicker than cheetahs. The only problem that crossed my mind was Anakin. Where was he?

"ANAKIN?" I yelled out. I heard a small grunt coming from over toward the shield. Anakin rose to his feet, and I sprinted over as fast as my legs would carry me, the scent of singed hair within my grasp. The second I approached him, he tumbled to his knees. Catching him, I heard him mutter in a weak voice.

"Not one of my better p-plans" A tear shed from my eyes.

.

.

.

At first, I looked away closing my eyes. When I saw his face full of such pain, I could not bear to see it. When I finally got the guts to look at him again, I placed him gently on the rocky terrain. In an instant I realized that this was not the place for examination. Anakin sacrificed himself to get us through the shield. I checked his pulse quickly, just to confirm that his heart remained beating, and picked him up again as easily as I could. Getting him back to the Jedi Temple was pretty simple, considering that it wasn't that far a ride. Finding a ship was the more difficult task. I searched around the junkyard for capable ships, ignoring my normally picky attitude for ships. After a few minutes of wandering with Anakin on my back, I spotted a suitable ship with a working engine and a decent infirmary.

Approaching the infirmary, I placed Anakin on a cot, and looked at him. I contemplated whether or not I should give first aid, but decided against it. I ran into the cock pit and set our course for Coruscant. The ride was thankfully smooth sailing, with the acception of a few passing ships. Arriving, I soon alerted the Halls of Healing in the Temple of our whereabouts. Promptly after gaining this knowledge, I assisted some others in getting Anakin to the hospital wing. The only thing now to do was to wait out the time.

Seeing him suffer was so unbearable. It was heart wrenching to see my friend, my brother, in such pain. After he was in stable condition, I was granted permission to see him again. My observations were painful to even see. The cuts sustained on his face were bandaged over, even if there was only one or two. A bandage wrapped around his head, where he was hit with that one rock. Someone fixed and even polished his mechanical arm, which was good, considering that before it was no more than ash and a bit of rust. Finding his left arm, I saw that the wrist was wrapped as well. But the worst of it all was the wrappings around his stomach and chest. I looked away again. Without making any more eye contact, I read the chart next to his bed. It said that he'd suffered major electrical charges, but was still breathing. Two broken ribs, slightly fractured wrist, concussion. On the bottom, I spotted a note with my name on it.

.

.

.

Dear Obi Wan,

As you read this, you take note of Anakin's condition. He may not wake for a while. Be patient. He'll be alright. I promise. Once he gets up, try to prevent him from moving too much. That'll hurt, trust me. Good luck. If you need anything, I'll be around. Thanks!

Sincerely,

Dr. Lang

.

.

.

I gave out another sigh as I prepared for the long hours to come before he came to.

The days came and went. Each day, hour after hour, I would refuse to leave Anakin's side, with the exception of a meal or two, and the restroom. After days of healing from various nurses, watching his chest relaxingly rise and fall, I heard a small groan coming from his direction. His eyes slowly but surely opened, although I wasn't sure how long he'd stay in consciousness...

"Anakin. You're alright." I couldn't hide a smile. I'd never felt so relieved before. Anakin returned with a smile as well, though weak.

Before I could process what he was up to, his right elbow was propping himself up. Immediately Anakin's left hand slithered its way to his head. Before he lost his limited balance, I caught him, setting him down ever so gently. Even that little fraction of movement left him sweating and strained. Breathing heavily.

"Stay relaxed. You are tense, Anakin." I advised softly. His body regained some of his strength and he allowed himself to loosen up. To cope with his burning hot skin, a cool cloth found its way into my hand and onto Anakin's forehead. Momentarily after, as I expected, he closed his eyes, letting out a slight sigh, and blacked out again.

Since Anakin blacked out this afternoon, I'd sat next to him meditating. I decided to take a stroll, knowing he wouldn't awaken until later. I found myself wandering around the corridors of the Jedi Temple. It was late, around midnight, so I did not encounter anyone I knew on my travels. About fifteen minutes later, my feet took me back to the infirmary, where I found myself staring out the window, into the never sleeping city outside.

"Errg..." When I hear this slight sound of life, I turn around slowly. Anakin was finally awake again. A smile caught me by surprise. I see that Anakin looks relieved that he'd awoken again as well. I observe where his eyes travel, over at me, then down at his stomach and left arm. He looked puzzled.

"Were these bandages here earlier?" He asked. His voice was soft, tired.

"Yes." I answered simply. I couldn't think of anything else to speak of. A silence overcame us.

"Obi Wan, you seem sort of... Hesitant, in a sense. Undecident, maybe... Uh... What-" A heart wrenching cough comes out of my former apprentice. His hand clutched his rib area. I sense that he experienced a sharp pain. With the cough came a wince and groan. "What happened?" He finally got out.

"Look, Anakin," I start with, slowly. "It's hard to explain. Even I don't know the whole story, and I was right there with you." I paused. "It was terrible though... Do you remember anything at all?" I asked. He thought hard.

"Weren't we fighting some droids or something, and they were wasting our time, so we fl-" Yet another cough. "Fled?"

"Yes, that what started out. Anything else?"

"Um... The..." He said in hesitation. His eyes fell. I sensed that Anakin was having trouble admitting something to me.

"Anakin?" I question, gently.

"The... the last thing I heard w-was..." He coughed another time, yet this one sounded a tad forced.

"Yes?" I hated when he kept things from me. I tried to be sincere. He was so badly hurt...

"It was you screaming my name. I heard your voice... It sounded... upset and... and concerned..." Our eye contact broke as he said this.

"Anakin. I know you are upset. It's alright. Don't be ashamed." By the way Anakin looks at me, I came to the conclusion that he's not wanting to open up, because this is such strange behavior, from the way I usually act.

"Obi Wan, you seem different. You seem more open to me, and concerned about something. What is it?" He asked. A sigh came loose. This was one subject that I dreaded to discuss, especially with Anakin."

"Shall I start from where we decided to escape the droids?" He gave a small nod. I explained what happened piece by piece, acting very proud of his decisions. I said how he was fighting with his own two hands, how he was hit with the rock. Finally, I got to the worst of it all.

"Down, two or three, I believe got hold of you as you regained your senses, and to my understanding..." My eyes couldn't look at him directly anymore. I winced.

"Obi Wan?"

"And... they threw you at the force field." With that, Anakin's eye's opened wide, and I sensed he was reliving the pain. Sometimes with great injuries comes flashbacks just as excruciating and meaningful. Before he could snap out of it, I tried to call his name. It was no use. His body shut down to counter the flashback, and the lively pain. Even in memory form, it can still be hurtful. He blacked out once again, to my dismay. I decided to get a bit of sleep to cope with the recent sadness I had explored.

.

.

.

.

.

**Want me to continue? If you got hooked in, I have a couple other ideas that you guys might like, in terms of the next couple chapters. Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Powering Through

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been trying to find time to do it! I did Anakin's a day or two after the first one was completed, and then I kept forgetting Obi Wan's. But now it's done. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2, Part 1:**

.

**Anakin's POV**

"Anakin!"

I heard Obi Wan's voice again, clear as a cloudless day in my ears. I looked all around as he continued to shout my name. Its stinging tone blasted my eardrums time and time again. Nothing came to my attention. My surroundings were nothing to be described. It looked as though I was on a planet, nothing like Tatooine, or Coruscant. There were people around me, yet as I screamed their focused remained on their day to day whereabouts, as though they could not hear me. I called his name back, yet my progress did not advance. Again, I repeated this process, louder this time. It was so familiar to my lips, but so distant. Looking down at myself, I took notice that I was in white robes, no longer in my casual attire. I saw that I was sitting on the ground. Oddly, this was the first time I took noticed. Rising to my feet, I sprinted off into the direction of which Obi Wan's voice originated. Soon, I found that I was lost, and could no longer distinguish where his screaming came from. I called again. Still, finding him remained off my success list. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly around this unfamiliar terrain, I collapsed to my knees. My tear ducts gave out. I wiped them away frustratingly. Obi Wan's callings suddenly stopped, its piercing terror exiting my mind. Everything became gradually blurry. This whole world that I found myself mysteriously in suddenly fell to pieces in one big flash of light.

The next thing I knew, I was in the Halls of Healing, gripping my ribs, now encased with excruciating pain. My palms felt sweaty and I was gasping for air. As I irregularly grasped the oxygen into my damaged lungs, Obi Wan's eyes met mine, filled with terror and worry. I sensed that my face was stained with minuscule sized drops of fluid coming from my eyes. Obi Wan was now trying to calm me down, soothing me.

"Anakin?" He whispered, ever so softly. I felt myself beginning to loosen up. Just knowing that he was there. I tried speaking, but it came out in more of a croak.

"Obi Wan?" He felt my forehead, and I swear I saw a tear escape from his eye.

"Yes, Anakin. It's alright. Deep, slow breaths. Try calming down. I'm here. It's okay," he soothed.

"Master..." I got out. The word was so easily verbalized from my lips. I had rarely used it since I was deemed a Jedi Knight, however. My former master, more recently simply my best friend, even, came closer, comforting me.

"Anakin, you are burning up." His eyes sizzled with compassion. I blinked away a tear. This was probably hard on him too.

"Obi Wan," I muttered again. "What happened?"

"You remember where you are? In the Hall of Healing?" He started with. I nodded ever so slightly, still breathing a bit heavily. My ribs were simultaneously screaming in pain._ I must have sat up, and fallen back down, _I thought. "And... what happened with the... the droids...?" His voice was a bit shaky. I nodded again. "A dream, I presume? I could ask you the same question." Dangling on the thread of consciousness, I reran through my dream in my head. I tried to place my thoughts and images into words, yet they didn't come out. I could barely talk right now, let alone explain a horrific dream. My head began to spin just thinking about it. Obi Wan sensed that.

"I suppose it's a bad time for you to do much, even talking. You look a bit dizzy." His voice was weak, yet I sensed that his eyes had that same glint as before, of relief. "Try to relax a bit more. You sat up very suddenly." I tried, but it resulted in getting tenser. To cope with this, Obi Wan stroked by left arm softly. A gasp escaped me as my breath gave out a shaky pattern. "Shhh..." He said softly. A bit of a silence overcame us, only interrupted by the shaky pattern originating from my lungs. After a few minutes, my stomach grumbled angrily, as it probably hasn't had much food lately, breaking the not so fragile silence. Obi Wan's eyes swung open.

"Force! Anakin, I-I'm so sorry, you must be starving!" He blurted out. Leaving me, he called to a nurse at random to prepare me something to eat. As he returned, he asked, "Do you think you can eat anything? Sit up? It's up to you." He found a place back in his chair next to me.

"Perhaps... I- I don't kn..." My voiced died out. Obi Wan closed his eyes, smiling ever so slightly.

"Do you want to give it a shot? Slowly?" I nodded as I braced myself. Taking a deep breath, I gradually built up strength to move my hand away from my rib area, and press against the soft bed that I was placed on. Obi Wan placed one hand on my left arm, the other behind my back.

"On three." He instructed.

"One..." I continued to gather strength.

"Two..." I took a slow, deep breath. It was surprisingly steady.

"Three." With all my remaining strength, I pushed myself up, holding my breath. To my absolute shock, I was able to stay in a conscious state, breathing slowly. Although pain had traveled with this extreme advancement, I felt that I could power through. My master, well, former master, was there to help if I required it. I closed my eyes momentarily. When they opened, my gaze fell on Obi Wan's eyes. The immensity of the sense of relief grew in the grey-blue eyes that I'd known for so long. A nurse entered the room with a tray full of food. A smile snuck up on my face, as my stomach rumbled again. Obi Wan smiled as well. As the delectable scent of food came closer and closer to my nostrils, my bandaged left arm lifted and grasped a small piece of bread.

"Thank you." Obi Wan said, distracted by his happiness and relief. All I wanted at the moment was to scarf down the entire meal, to Obi Wan's happiness, I'm sure. I thought that it would be wise to only take small portions at one time. My teeth chewing the freshly baked, still warm, biscuit, I smiled weakly yet again to Obi Wan.

After my meal was slowly, but gradually eaten, the nurse who brought it in took it back out. Obi Wan help me get back into a sleeping position, laying on my back so I could talk easier, so my ribs weren't being interfered with.

"Anakin?" Obi Wan looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that you are regaining any strength? Are you still dizzy at all?" After contemplating these questions, I answered,

"Yes, a bit, I th-" A cough similar to before came around. I grasped the bandages, whose domain lies over my stomach, yet again, taking another shaky breath. "I think... As for dizziness... Yeah, a little."

"Alright..." He paused hesitantly. "Umm... Anakin... Before you w-woke up..." He stuttered. "You were... having a nightmare. Am I right?" I nodded, again reliving bits and pieces of it.

"Perhaps you could explain a bi-" I lost my train of thought suddenly. In an instant, I felt a shock of electricity again, and I glanced up for one last moment, spotting Obi Wan looking over me with confusion and distress.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2, Part 2:**

.

**Obi Wan's POV**

Throughout my time spent being Anakin's friend, especially as his master, I'd soon gotten used to sitting in the Halls of Healing, or med bays of ships, waiting for Anakin to come to and heal from whatever trouble that would always manage to creep its way into his life.

I woke up half past 0800 hours the following morning, lying down on the small couch in Anakin's room. Stretching, I saw that Anakin was sound asleep. Strange, how Anakin looked so relaxed. Strange how his chest rose up and down as if nothing had even occurred. I walked over to my former apprentice's bed, sitting in the chair that was next to it as I'd left it last night. After a moment's silence, I decided to go and get something to eat. If Anakin was to wake up, I'd be able to sense _something _through our bond. Leaving the Halls of Healing, I made my way to the kitchen. On my way, I met up with Master Windu.

"Hello, Mace."

"Obi Wan! Hello. How is Anakin? I heard he was in the Halls of Healing! Is he alright?" he asked with concern.

"He's... alive..."

"Has he woken up since he went in? When did you two come back?"

"We came back two days ago, around 4, 4:30... He woke up yesterday afternoon for a few minutes, but blacked out again, then late last night."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear he's hurt. What happened, anyhow?"

"Well, we were on a mission, on... I forget which planet... But..." I explained what happened slowly, Mace's attention grasped around me.

"Wow. That's terrible! It's a wonder how he's breathing!"

"Thank the force he is, though." I smiled, as I grabbed food from the fridge in the kitchen, making myself something for breakfast.

"Well, I should get going. Good luck to you and Anakin. Tell him to feel better."

"Thank you, I will." Mace exited. After my breakfast was cooked, I sat down at a table and began to slowly eat, my mind lost in thought. I didn't even notice that my plate was empty until my tongue was unexpectedly stabbed by my fork.

"Ouch." With my thoughts back on the real world, I picked up my belonging, placed my plate and fork in the dishwasher, and made my way back to the Halls of Healing with a satisfied stomach. On my way, I met a few other Jedi, with the occasional Padawan learner.

As I approached Anakin's door, I met up with Dr. Lang, who was talking to Master Ry Gaul. As Master Ry Gaul left, Dr. Lang turned to me, as I walked past quietly, a series of questions lined up in his mind.

"Has he woken up at all, Master Kenobi?" He asked.

"Yes. Twice. Once yesterday afternoon, and again late last night." I told him.

"Food?"

"A bit, yes. A nurse brought in a tray of food last night for him. Anakin ate just about all of it."

"Good, good. When he woke up, was he in much pain?"

"Erm... Yes... When he first woke yesterday afternoon, he propped himself up on his elbow, which left him in pain and..."

"Sat up?" Dr. Lang looked at me in absolute shock and disbelief.

"Yes. It was surprising to me as well." I didn't go into much depth.

"Erm… And he was breathing hard for a few moments after that... Dizzy."

"Alright... He probably shouldn't be getting up at all, in terms of walking... But getting him to sit up is a good idea, as long as it's done slowly. I've had ribs broken before. Not a fun time. And two! Ouch. Anyway... Any more questions for me?"

"Um... No..." I thought about asking him about last night, about the strange shock provided from that flashback, where he practically relived what happened, but decided against it.

"Okay. If you need any assistance, nurses with always be around, but I'll be too, if required. Good luck." He left me to ponder over Anakin. Now back in Anakin's room, I silently observed the bandages wrapped around his probably aching body. As the enduring, antagonizing hours passed, I waited patiently for his awakening.

His eyebrows furrowed together, as he made a small grunt of despair. His head moved back and forth and sweat began to gather on his forehead. Anakin must be having a nightmare. His mouth uttered words that I couldn't decipher.

"Anakin?" I called. "Anakin? Wake up. It's alright," I soothed, trying to pull him from dreamland. He continued to shift uncomfortably. I started to get a bit concerned, now.

"Obi Wan?" his lips called, though I wasn't entirely sure that they were directed at me. It was something to do with his dream. He continued to call my name, each time more and more hopeless. I pulled myself closer to Anakin, and gently glided my hand across his arm.

"Anakin. It's alright. Anakin!" By now he'd stop calling my name in a soft voice. It grew louder and louder. He shifted more anxiously.

"Obi Wan!" In his sleep, tears drifted from his eyes. I grew sadder as he did. Before I could protest, his eyes shot open and his body sat up immensely fast. I grabbed hold of him a quick as I could and placed him back down as more tears shed from his eyes. He clutched his stomach. Through our bond I'd never felt more despair and pain. He was grasping for more oxygen. As his eyes slowly opened yet again, my eyes locked with his. My former apprentice's blue eyes were overflowing with terror.

"Anakin…?" Whispering this ever so softly, I'd hoped it might have even loosened him up. His dream had had to have something to do with me calling his name. I just knew it.

"Obi Wan?" His voice was more of a croak than his normal voice. I felt his forehead, and let a single tear come loose.

"Yes, Anakin. It's alright. Deep, slow breaths. Try calming down. I'm here. It's okay." I tried soothing him.

"Master..." He'd not said that in years.

"Anakin. You're burning up." He blinked a tear away from his young eyes.

"Obi Wan," He muttered again. "What happened?"

"You remember where you are? In the Hall of Healing?" I began with. His head gave a small nod.

"And... what happened with the... the droids...?" My voice was a bit shaky. He nodded again. "A dream, I presume? I could ask you the name question." His mind replayed what he'd just been through. He was having a bit of trouble transferring that into words, though.

"I suppose it's a bad time for you to do much, even talking. You look a bit dizzy. Try to relax a bit more. You sat up very suddenly." He attempted this, but it resulted in the opposite of progress. A small groan escaped his lips.

"Shhh..." I said softly. A moment of silence overcame us. Anakin's stomach growled.

"Force! Anakin, I-I'm so sorry, you must be starving!" I sputtered out. I left his room swiftly.

"Excuse me." I went up to the nearest nurse.

"Yes, Master Kenobi?"

"Anakin is awake, and his stomach is rumbling. Do you think you might be able to fetch him some food to eat? Maybe a biscuit or two and some soup? Anything is fine."

"Of course. I'll bring it to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you." I sped back into Anakin's room.

"Do you think you can eat anything? Sit up? It;s up to you." I asked, as I sat in the chair next to him.

"Perhaps... I- I don't kn..." His voice weakly died away.

"Do you want to give it a shot? Slowly?" Taking a deep breath, he nodded. I placed my hand under his back and grasped his arm.

"On three." I instructed.

"One..." He continued to gather strength.

"Two..." He engulfed a steady deep breath, which was good.

"Three." He pushed himself up, holding his breath. He was thankfully able to remain in a conscious state. When he was sitting up, his breathing continued. Through our bond, I sensed that he was still in pain, but not as much as he would have been if he'd sat up quickly. He closed his eyes for a moment. They opened, and blue met grey-blue. Just then, the nurse I'd talked to brought in a tray of food. He smiled at the sight of this as it was placed next to him. Once it was within reach, he grabbed a biscut. To my relief, he was wise enough to know to take small bites at a time.

"Thank you." I said, my mind wandering. Anakin began chomping down his meal slowly, smiling. After the meal was eaten entirely, the nurse came back in and took the tray. Helping Anakin back into a sitting positon, I said,

"Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that you are regaining any strength? Are you still dizzy at all?" He thought for a second.

"Yes, a bit, I th-" A cough similar to before came around. His hand grasped his stomach as he took another shaky breath. "I think... As for dizziness... Yeah, a little."

"Alright..." I paused hesitantly. "Umm... Anakin... Before you w-woke up..." I stuttered. "You were... having a nightmare. Am I right?" He nodded.

"Perhaps you could explain a bi-" Before I could finish my sentence, Anakin's eyes shut closed, as if his head was spinning. He let out,

"Errg..."

"Anakin?" He glanced over at me one last moment, his train of thought clouded. Through our bond, I felt that he went through more pain, and was confused.

My mind was boggled. I had no idea what just happened, but it left Anakin unconscious yet again.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading! What'd you think! Please review! Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated(:**

**Want me to continue? I think I've got some pretty interesting stuff planned for the future xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Even Jedi Make Mistakes

**So here's the next installment. I tried to get this to you guys as quick as I could! Sorry it took a while... Stupid exam week just past... -_- Anyhow, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3, Part 1:**

.

**Anakin's POV**

Yet again, my eyebrows crinkled together slightly as consciousness again joined me in my recovery stages. My eyes weren't quite ready to open yet, though. Without complete concent in my mind, I sent a message to my former master through our bond.

"_Erm... M-master?" _I sent, weakly. Almost immediately I received my reply.

_"Anakin. You're awake?" _he asked.

_"Yes." _I told him, simply. Once he'd had gotten this message, instantaneously I heard the noise of an opening door. I felt the presence of him, so familiar to my senses. My eyes finally decided that it was time for them to open. My vision was dazed, but I knew that the figure sitting next to me was none other than Obi Wan Kenobi. He was smiling upon me.

"Hello, Anakin. Feeling any better? Is anything hurting?" he questioned.

"Hi. Ergg... not as bad as before..." I said in reply, still in a weaker voice than it should have been. Just then I was able to take in my surroundings. Gazing about, I realized that this was not the room that I was originally assigned to. Around me, there were more machines than before. The overall layout design of the room was different. The window was in front of my bed, and the door was on my left.

"Obi Wan, am I in a different room than before?"

"Yes, my very young friend." he told me, sadly. "Do you remember what happened before you drifted off last time?"

"Erm..." I thought hard, though my mind was still a kind of foggy. "You... You wanted to know about my... my dream that I had, and..." I paused.

"Yes, that's what I was asking." Obi Wan said.

"I can't remember. My mind sort of just... blanked." I continued to think, searching through my recent memories, yet nothing came into remembrance. Obi Wan looked at me in distress. "I remember some sort of shock of electricity or something..." My mind couldn't wrap around the thoughts of what occurred next.

"Yes, well... I'm not entirely sure I even know what occurred." He said this as if he were reading my thoughts, which for all I know, he could have been.

"In any case," he continued, "You were moved into this unit, which has more nurses, and more experienced doctors.

"So how long am I stuck here-" A cough, not a strong and painful as they've been before, but still painful, escaped my lungs.

"Slow breaths." he advised.

"...Here for?" I finished, in a croak.

"In this unit, I've been told until you can stay in a conscious state for more than three hours. In the Halls of Healing, most likely until you are functioning normally again. Maybe, if you are lucky, you'll get out when you can walk without hurting yourself." I was of course unhappy about this mode of action, but still, I knew I had no choice, so I simply nodded.

"How... How long have I been out for?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Since yesterday, mid-afternoon, as I recall. It's around 1900 hours right now. I was just at dinner. Would you like something to eat?"

"Please." He stood up, and left the room, returning a few moments afterwards.

"I just put in an order. It's a bit busy right now, so it should be here, say, in 20 minutes or so." I just hope I can stay awake that long.

"Alright, thank you..." A silence overcame us as I rested. After about 5 minutes or so, Obi Wan spoke up.

"Umm... Anakin... I was just wondering..." he began with, slowly. "Before your mind, as you said, blanked out, you were about to tell me about your dream."

"Yeah, I was. Are you still... curious?"

"If you remember it at all..." That fact was that I remembered it vividly. I inhaled a deep breath.

"Um... alright... Uh... From... From what I remember, I was on a planet. I don't think I ever recognized it as a specific one, but... but anyway, I was on this planet, and I heard a voice calling my name. Since I'd known it for such a long time, I knew that it was... your voice..." I faltered. He seemed to be engulfed in what I had to say. He stared at my with immersed attention. I continued. "I called back, multiple times actually, and you just kept calling it. Your voice sounded scared. I tried sprinting off into your direction, but I still couldn't find you. Whenever I thought I was getting closer, your voice sounded more and more distant. I finally just... fell to my knees... and let myself... cr-cry..." I began to feel hesitant. "Your voice started getting louder... and then all in an instant... everything fell t-to pieces, going black..." Obi Wan's eyes were exploding in sadness. "I-I remember pain n-next..."

"You sat up very suddenly. I should have seen that coming... and prevented it..." Was he turning this on himself?

"Obi Wan, it's not your fault. It was simply a dream. It's alright." He turned away. I started getting the feeling that this was transforming into something else. Finally he gave in. A tear of two started streaming down his face. I was shocked. Obi Wan never cries. He wiped them away in frustration.

"You shouldn't be in this bed, suffering. It sh-should've been me!"

"Obi Wan! It's not your fault!" I screamed, straining myself.

"See? You can't even yell properly without weakening yourself!"

"Obi Wan." He turned away, continuing to wipe his tears away frustratingly, muttering under his breath. "Obi Wan." I called again. "Master!" That caught his attention, though he didn't turn to face me. I rose slowly into a sitting position, and a tear dripped down my face, out of pain in seeing my former master cry.

"Master, stop. It's not your..." I quickly inhaled a deep breath, and shouted. "FAULT!" That hurt... I grasped my stomach. I winced, determined not to fall unconscious again, and my master turned around as I let out a small groan.

"Anakin, you're up." He didn't look so relieved, though, more worried. I understood why as my head started spinning. It took much of my power to stay sitting up. Obi Wan grabbed my arm and steadied me.

"Master, stop... Ahg..." I closed my eyes for a moment as my head regained itself, stopped doing backhand springs. "Stop blaming this on your-yourself!" I screamed. I didn't want him to feel hurt like this. How could he possibly even backup the fact that this was his wrong?

"Anakin, be careful." His eyes filled with concern. I had no time for safety!

"No, Master. Stop. Don't be blaming this incident on yourself. It's not your fault!"

"Yes, it is! I shouldn't have suggested we even go on that mission! There was no point!"

"Obi Wan... Alright, no there wasn't! But we went! It was my stupid call to break my lightsaber!"

"It's not your wrongdoing, Anakin! It's mine!" My former master looked so hurt. A singular drop of liquid was released from my tear ducts.

"Master. Obi Wan Kenobi. It is not your fault, nor mine! Nothing could have prevented this from..." I winced again, pausing, unfortunately taking away all the drama and power of my words. "from happening! Stop!" Still, my Master looked unconvinced. I had to make him realize this couldn't have been stopped. I had to make my words pop. I decided to try something absolutely crazy, and a terrible idea. I needed his attention. While my master wasn't looking in my direction, I was concocting a plan. Bracing myself, I took a deep breath and swung my legs off the bed slowly. He still wasn't looking at me. I rose to my feet, in excruciating pain, though I refused to show it. With all my strength, I yelled.

"MASTER! Stop being this way! You are a JEDI! Sure, they make mistakes! NOBODY IS PERFECT. Nothing could have prevented this!" Ignoring the pain, I saw that my old master was in shock. He definitely didn't see that coming. His eyes opened wider than I'd ever seen, and he darted over to me.

"Anakin, get into bed." He said this much more calmly than he actually felt, I'm sure. "You shouldn't be up. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Master! Don't you see this isn't about my health anymore! I need you to understand that this isn't your fault." I held onto the bedpost for balance. "Just stop blaming yourself! If you don't believe this isn't your fault, then there's no chance of me helping myself heal. I'll just keep preventing that! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" I was on a role now. My former master looked so startled by my performance. I didn't think that I looked weak, though I felt worse than I'd ever felt in my life. I was _so _ready to pass out again, but I knew I couldn't let that occur. I needed to stay up, and that took all my willpower. Obi Wan still stared at me in absolute disbelief. "Well?" I edged him on, though a bit weakly. He let out a sigh.

"Look, Anakin, it's not that simp-"

"OBI WAN KENOBI. Stop! Just be quiet! I _know _it's 'not that simple.' You have to understand that nothing could've prevented this!" I completely ignored the screaming pain that my ribs gave off, along with the weakening of my knees, threatening to give out. My head was spinning like a top, but again, I had no time to give myself any concern. There was a long silence. A tear or two shed from Obi Wan's eyes.

"I'm sorry." he finally said, in a totally weak voice, unlike any one I'd ever heard from his lips. Obi Wan slowly reached for my arm as he wiped a tear away. My old master tried helping me back into my bed. I simply shook my head, and slowly got back in on my own, still with my body shouting to no end of how much pain this had caused my physically. I simply ignored it until I was back in bed, then everything caught back up with me. I slowly positioned myself onto the mattress and closed my eyes, trying to regain strength. When I opened my eyes again, there was a tray of food sitting next to me, still hot. I sat back up without the help of my master. Obi Wan again frustratingly forced the remaining tears away, and I simultaneously did the same.

I ate my food in silence after the nurse had left us. Obi Wan spoke no longer, but simply meditated. As I consumed my meal, my mind swam around the fact that Obi Wan could possibly even think that this was his fault. It wasn't his wrong that those droids came after me and not him. I looked over at Obi Wan's despairing expression. He did not look up. For the first time in our years together, all those years with knowing what the other was thinking, his mind was unreadable. Turning away, I pushed my tray of food aside, as the table was on wheels, and slowly attempted to place myself back into a laying position. Taking notice of this, Obi Wan briefly put aside his meditation to assist me, which was a start. I knew that I had a long way to go before he realized this wasn't his fault, but it was still a place to begin. Momentarily after, I fell into my first dreamless, peaceful, and fully voluntary sleep in a while now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3, Part 2:**

**.**

**Obi Wan's POV**

Waking up from a short nap after dinner, I glanced over at the limp form of my former apprentice. Yesterday afternoon, Anakin had woken up from a strange dream. Unfortunately, he was unable to go into depth with the details about it. His mind went cloudy like a thunderstorm and he blacked out mysteriously. I decided to take a short walk around. Finding my way to the door, outside I found myself talking to Dr. Lang yet again.

"Hello, Master Kenobi. How is Anakin?" he questioned.

"He's alright, I suppose." He looked at me through unconvinced eyes. I decided to elaborate. "The last time he woke, he had a dream, more of a nightmare, actually. Out of fear, when he awoke, his body shot up like a bullet. I steadied him and put him back down."

"Did he tell you about this dream?" I shook my head.

"No. He... His train of thought sort of... blanked out, and his body... shut off almost... I'm hoping when he wakes again he'll be able to-" My voice died as I heard a voice in the back of my head. Anakin's voice.

"_Erm... M-master?" _I heard his voice weakly send this message through our bond.

_"Anakin. You're awake?"_ I asked in return.

_"Yes." _As soon as this message was in my head, I spoke aloud.

"Anakin's awake. I should go. I'll keep you informed, Dr. Lang." With that, I darted away, opening Anakin's door. His eyes were still closed, but I knew that he was awake by the way of his expression. I smiled as his eyes figured they were ready to open.

"Hello, Anakin. Feeling any better? Is anything hurting?" I questioned.

"Hi. Ergg... not as bad as before..." His voice was weak. A pause overcame us.

"Obi Wan, am I in a different room than before?"

"Yes, my very young friend." He seemed confused. "Do you remember what happened before you drifted off last time?"

"Erm..." I sensed that his mind was searching for an answer, though it was still fogged up. "You... You wanted to know about my... my dream that I had, and..."

"Yes, that's what I was asking." I said.

"I can't remember. My mind sort of just... blanked." He continued to think. I looked at him sadly. "I remember some sort of shock of electricity or something..." I sensed that his mind didn't know what happened next.

"Yes, well... I'm not entirely sure I even know what occurred." I confessed. "In any case, you were moved into this unit, which has more nurses, and more experienced doctors.

"So how long am I stuck here-" A cough, not a strong as previously, was released from his lungs.

"Slow breaths." I advised.

"...Here for?" he got out, in more of a croak than normal speech.

"In this unit, I've been told until you can stay in a conscious state for more than three hours. In the Halls of Healing, most likely until you are functioning normally again. Maybe, if you are lucky, you'll get out when you can walk without hurting yourself." I, along with him, probably even more than I, wasn't very happy with this decision, but there was no other option. He nodded. Hesitantly, he asked,

"How... How long have I been out for?"

"Since yesterday, mid-afternoon, as I recall. It's around 1900 hours right now. I was just at dinner. Would you like something to eat?"

"Please." Like before, I stood, and left the room, asking for a nurse to bring in some kind of meal for my young friend.

"I just put in an order. It's a bit busy right now, so it should be here, say, in 20 minutes or so."

"Alright, thank you..." A silence overcame us as my former apprentice rested. After about 5 minutes or so, I decided to speak up, though it was a bit hesitant.

"Umm... Anakin... I was just wondering..." I started with, slowly. "Before you're mind, as you said, blanked out, you were about to tell me about your dream."

"Yes, I was. Are you still curious?" I was indeed very curious.

"If you remember it at all..." He took a deep breath, and revealed what I was dying to gain knowledge of.

"Um... alright... Uh... From... From what I remember, I was on a planet. I don't think I ever recognized it as a specific one, but... but anyway, I was on this planet, and I heard a voice calling my name. Since I'd known it for such a long time, I knew that it was... your voice..." His voice faltered. He seemed to take notice of how curious I looked, and continued. "I called back, multiple times actually, and you just kept calling it. Your voice sounded scared. I tried sprinting off into your direction, but I still couldn't find you. Whenever I thought I was getting closer, your voice sounded more and more distant. I finally just... fell to my knees... and let myself... cr-cry..." Anakin began to be a tad hesitant now. "Your voice started getting louder, and all in an instant... everything fell t-to pieces, going black..." I'd never felt so much sadness and sympathy towards one person. "I-I remember pain n-next..."

"You sat up very suddenly. I should have seen that coming... and prevented it..." I felt guilty. I should have been able to save him.

"Obi Wan, it'[s not your fault. It was simply a dream. It's alright." I turned away in sorrow. He didn't understand the guilt I felt! Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Silent tears began to drip down my face, and I wiped them away in frustration. _Why am I crying? I'm a Jedi!_

"You shouldn't be in this bed, suffering. It sh-should've been me!" It's not like I could hold _him_ accountable for this. It was all my fault.

"Obi Wan! It's not your fault!" He screamed, straining himself in the process.

"See? You can't even yell properly without weakening yourself!" It was true, he could barely do anything without damaging or weakening his body.

"Obi Wan." Turning away as he said my name, continuing to wipe my tears away in frustration, I muttered to myself.

"Obi Wan." He called again. "Master!" That caught me by surprise, though I refused to turn to him face to face.

"Master, stop. It's not your..." He tried saying. "FAULT!" He yelled this at the top of his lungs. The next thing I heard from him was a gasp for breath and a small groan. I turned around to see Anakin sitting up properly.

"Anakin, you're up." I was worried that his head would start to spin and he'd fall unconscious again. My immediate reaction was to grab him, and I did so.

"Master, stop... Ahg..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Stop blaming this on your-yourself!" he screamed.

"Anakin, be careful." I told him, though I'm not sure he was concerned with safety right now.

"No, Master. Stop. Don't be blaming this incident on yourself. Its not your fault!" He had no idea.

"Yes, it is! I shouldn't have suggested we even go on that mission! There was no point!"

"Obi Wan... Alright, no there wasn't! But we went! It was my stupid call to break my lightsaber!"

"It's not your wrongdoing, Anakin! It's mine!" Anakin looked hurt. A tear or two came loose.

"Master! Obi Wan Kenobi. It is not your fault, nor mine! Nothing could have prevented this from..." He winced. "from happening! Stop!" I still felt unconvinced, obviously. I looked away from him, turning myself around on the chair. All of the sudden, I heard my apprentice yell.

"MASTER! Stop being this way! You are a JEDI! Sure, they make mistakes! NOBODY IS PERFECT. Nothing could have prevented this!" He was on his feet! I dashed over to him a quick as I could.

"Anakin, get into bed." I instructed him, much more confident and calm than I knew I felt. "You shouldn't be up. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Master! Don't you see this isn't about my health anymore! I need you to understand that this isn't your fault." His hand held the bedframe for balance, and he continued. "Just stop blaming yourself! If you don't believe this isn't your fault, then there's no chance of me helping myself heal. I'll just keep preventing that! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" I couldn't think of anything to say in response to that. I couldn't believe that he'd get so emotional about this. "Well?" He was pushing it a bit now. I let a sigh loose.

"Look, Anakin, it's not that simp-" He cut me off at the top of his lungs.

"OBI WAN KENOBI. Stop! Just be quiet! I _know _it's 'not that simple.' You have to understand that nothing could've prevented this!" Ignoring the pain I knew he was experiencing, he looked absolutely stern. A tear or two shed from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I finally managed, in such a childish, weak voice. I wiped my tears away as I tried to help him back into bed. He rejected me, doing it alone, to my dismay. I sensed that he was in great pain, physically _and _mentally. A nurse then came in with food for the young Jedi. I turned away.

His food was eaten in silence. I spoke no more at this point. Meditation was the only thing I could think to do. I cleared my mind as best I could, though my fault that I'd provided for Anakin kept popping up. It _was _my fault. Nothing could change that. It was my idea to go to that droid facility, so we could wipe them all out or something. I couldn't even remember the proper reasoning I'd used to convince Anakin to travel with me to that place. As my former apprentice ate his meal, my mind became so foggy. I believed that he could sense that. He pushed his food away, and attempted to get back into a laying position. Taking note of this, I tossed aside my meditation, as it was going nowhere anyway, and helped him out a bit. Soon after, I noticed that he fell asleep naturally for the first time in days, to my absolute, complete relief.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So what'd you think? Shall I continue? [I'm doing it anyway, even if not a soul shall ever read it, cuz this is a particular FanFic that I enjoy writing. xD]**

**Again, all constructive criticism welcome and encouraged! Please review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in like forever :P... Bad case of writers block! But thanks to "iluvanakin" I got an idea for this chapter… Maybe even after I'm done with this story, I think I have an idea for a sequel sort of thing…. XD**

**iluvanakin: Thanks again!**

So here ya go!

**Chapter 4, Part 1:**

.

**Anakin's POV**

For the first time in the past few days, I'd had a peaceful sleep. Although I have no idea how, considering what Obi Wan and I had talked about the night before. I still could not even begin to wrap my mind around the fact that Obi Wan could blame this incident on himself. My eyes regained focus as I begin to wake up again. I notice that outside its morning. Taking in my surrounding, I took note that I was in the same room as I was before. Looking down, I saw there was a heating pad on my chest, and a fresh set of bandages around me as well. The black plastic chair that would have normally been occupied by Obi Wan remained empty, to my dismay. My eyes searched the room for my former master, though he was nowhere to be seen. I decided that he was most likely at breakfast. Trying not to disturb him, I shut our bond.  
Yawning, I took it upon myself to find my own breakfast. My first idea that popped in my head was to get up, and call a nurse. Then I remembered how much pain that had resulted in my actions from last night, and that was simply standing. Instead of daring to do that again, I looked around for a pager, which, to my luck, there was one right next to my bed. I pressed the big green button, on it in black writing said NURSE. Almost immediately after I pressed it, a random nurse opened my door.

"Hello, Anakin. Need something? Obi Wan went to get some breakfast for himself." she told me.

"Um, yes. Would you mind getting me some breakfast or som-" A sharp twist of electricity made its way suddenly through my body. I winced as my left hand made its way to my dizzying head.

"Are you alright?" I heard faintly.

"Uh... Y-yeah... S-sorry... Um... Breakfast?"

"Yeah, um... Sure Anakin. I'll get that right to you." My head started to feel like itself again.

"Thank you." I said, shaking my head around. That was strange. The young nurse looked concerned, but left it as it was, and exited. I relaxed my body again and adjusted the heating pad a bit. Before I knew it, someone had laid a tray of food in front of me on the table. It was a different nurse this time. She helped me sit up and adjusted my pillows and heating pad for me before leaving. I thanked her as I took a small bite of the eggs and bacon in front of me. As I took a sip of my orange juice, a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." I said softly. The wooden door swung open, revealing the figure of Dr. Lang.

"Hello, Anakin. Eating breakfast?" I nodded as I nibbled on a biscuit. "Good, good."

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, swallowing.

"Just here to chat. Obi Wan's at breakfast, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So I heard that you were standing on your own yesterday, hmm?" he asked.

"Uh, yes sir."

"No need to call me 'sir'". We're all friends here." He smiled, so I did so in return.

"Alright."

"Anyhow, so standing, eh? Any, erm, reason? Just wanted to try it?" I explained to him how Obi Wan was blaming my condition on himself, and wasn't listening to my protest. I had to stand up to get his attention.

"No assistance?" He seemed bewildered. I shook my head.

"Very good, I suppose. Now be honest, here. Were you holding back the pain it caused? You're still not healed. Breaking two ribs isn't a fun time. It's not the easiest time to stand."

"Yes."

"I figured so. That's why I ordered a heating pad for you once Obi Wan told me." My eyes met the dark green hot fabric lying upon my chest.

"Y-yeah…" I gave a slight smile. "Thanks for that."

"Of course. A nurse put fresh bandages around you as well."

"I noticed."

"Good, good. You're very observant." I nodded. "So, Anakin, I mainly just came in here to chat, but do you mind if I take a look at you for a minute?" Swallowing the last bit of a slice of bacon, I nodded, pushing the food away. Dr. Lang rose to his feet. "Now just relax, now." He pushed the table with my food lying upon it to the side, and helped me lay back down on the squishy bed. Taking a stethoscope, he listened intently to my heart beat. Completing that task, he said, "Now, erm, this may hurt a bit…" I braced myself as he pressed his hand against my rib cage.

"Erg… Ouch." I said this in a low voice. With my reaction, he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry."

"'s okay." I told him, recuperating myself. Right then, a knock was heard on the door. Obi Wan Kenobi came in softly.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" he asked softly.

"No, no, Master Kenobi." Dr. Lang said. "Well, that's all I wanted to do, Anakin." Dr. Lang helped me rise up again in an eating position, putting the table back where he found it. The doctor then turned, whispering something in Obi Wan's ear. Obi Wan turned, and went out the door with Dr. Lang, leaving me alone. I continued to eat my breakfast.

A little over five minutes later, Obi Wan returned.

"Hello, Anakin. Feeling alright…?" He sounded a bit distracted.

"Yeah, I'm good. Have a nice breakfast?" He nodded.

"Erm, yes, delectable." I got the feeling he wanted to tell me something.

"Did you want to say something, Obi Wan? You seem… troubled, in a way. What is it?" I sensed that he was trying to find a way to say what he wanted to tell me, find a way to organize his words to portray the right message.

"Well… Erm… Yes, there is… Look, Anakin, I'm sorry about last night. I can't help but feel sorry for you. Seeing… seeing you, my former apprentice, my… my best friend, in such pain? I can barely take it… I can't help blaming myself… I… I just feel guilty."

"Obi Wan, seriously. Stop with that nonsense!" There was a silence. Then, all of a sudden, another jolt of electricity swerved throughout my body, making me dizzy.

When I came to my senses again, Obi Wan was next to me, a concerned, worried look resting on his face.

"Anakin…? Can you hear me?" He sounded shocked, confused, even.

"W-what…? S-sorry, what happened?"

"After a moment of silence… Um…" Obi Wan didn't even know.

"A jolt of electricity, sort of, ran through me almost. I got dizzy." He put his hand on my arm.

"Are you alright, now? Not dizzy?"

"N-no. I'm okay now." I told him, shaking my head around a little. Obi Wan sat back, observing me. "How- how long ago did the jolt of electricity thing… like, happen…?"

"Just a few seconds ago. Not long. I was trying to get your attention for a while…"

"I-I didn't even… I didn't even hear you… Were you calling my name?" Obi Wan nodded. I pondered over this.

The rest of the morning went pretty slowly, and boringly. Obi Wan meditated for the majority of it. Around 11, I decided to take a nap. Pushing the table aside, I slowly advanced into a sleeping position. Obi Wan glanced over at me as I did this.

"Are you okay? Getting some sleep?" he asked quietly. I nodded. Closing my eyes, I relaxed my tense body. I felt a hand on the warm heating pad, adjusting it. I fell into dreamland.

Dreams can never be good can they? This time, I dreamt I was in no recognizable place. Before I could take in much, the setting altered to a black emptiness. I saw sudden flashes of light, but they were distant. Thunder bolted after a few seconds, reoccurring after each flash. Lightning wasn't my best friend. I wasn't afraid of it, of course, just didn't like it. It was strangely advancing towards me, at a rather quick pace, faster than what I would have liked. Getting louder and louder. Brighter and brighter. The only plan that I could think to do was run. My feet underneath me betrayed me, though. My surroundings were black! I couldn't even figure out what I was standing on, if anything at all. The lightning got closer, until almost directly in front of me. I screamed as the shock engulfed my body. I remember no more after that, except for a face familiar to me, though at the time I couldn't recognize it, though later it clicked. Padmé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4, Part 2:**

**.**

**Obi Wan's POV**

I awoke the next morning still exhausted. From what Anakin and I had discussed the previous evening, I'd no idea how he'd slept either. Though, looking over at his still body, he appeared to be deeply immersed in sleep, which was good, I suppose. Looking at a clock, it was a bit after 0900 hours. Much later than I often sleep, and I'm _still_ tired, I thought. Yawning, I got up to search for some breakfast.

I exited Anakin's room as quietly as possible. Finding a nearby nurse, I said,

"Hello. I'm going to fix myself some breakfast. Erm, if Anakin wakes, tell him where I went. If he wants something for breakfast, go ahead and cook it up… Thank you." The nurse nodded in consent and I walked away, heading for the café. On my way, I found Master Yoda on his hover chair.

"Hello, Master Yoda. Doing well, I presume?" I asked, politely.

"Yes, well I am. Master Skywalker, getting better, is he not?"

"Well… Hard to say… He seems to be better than he started, I suppose… It looks as though he's pushing his recovery to fast."

"Troubled by this you are, hmmm?" I looked away, a saddened look on my face. Master Yoda leaned forward.

"Meditate on this, I will. Get better, tell Master Skywalker."

"Yes, sir. I will." Walking away, I pondered on what Master Yoda had mentioned. "_Troubled by this you are, hmmm?" _I did feel conflicted, yes. After lowering my mood even more, I pushed that thought away from my mind for now. Arriving at the café, I made myself a bit of breakfast. Toast, eggs, and some milk. Sitting alone at my table for some time, Master Windu joined me.

"Hello, Master Kenobi." I gave a weak smile, as I was lost in thought.

"Erm, hello, Mace. Doing well?" I asked.

"Yes, and yourself?"

"Good, good."

"How is Skywalker?"

"Like I told Master Yoda, it's hard to say. He seems to be, but I sense through our bond that he is experiencing pain whenever he does anything extreme, which is normal I suppose."

"Yes, yes. I wouldn't worry too much, Master Kenobi. He'll be alright. I know it. Trust in the force." I smiled again as I finished the last of my small breakfast.

"Thank you, Mace."

"You know, Anakin might be better off if he had Senator Amidala here, I bet." I sat back and contemplated this for a moment.

"Hmm… That actually sounds like a really good idea… Maybe I could get her here. I'm not even… Force! I never even told her! Anakin couldn't have contacted her… Oh force, I can't believe I forgot to contact her..."

"Perhaps you should get in touch."

"Yes, I shall…"

"May the force be with you. I should go."

"As with you. Good bye."

"Keep me posted on Master Skywalker. Wish him well from me." He was gone. I got up and cleaned up my breakfast plate and other trash. Taking another moment to stretch, I searched around for my holocom. Finding it, I tried contacting Senator Amidala.

"Master Kenobi!" she greeted excitedly. "How are you? Is there something you need?"

"Yes, yes, Senator, I'm sorry for being hasty, but there's something here on Coruscant you need to see. Is there any way you'd be able to get here on such short notice?"

"What is it?" I paused for a moment, pondering on how I could put what happened into short words.

"Erm, well… I'm sorry for not contacting you earlier on this… I got caught up in the moment… Um, well, Anakin's hurt. Badly. Let's leave it at that. It's more of something you need to see." Another pause, this time taken up by Padmé.

"What? Ani's hurt? What happened?"

"I can't get into much detail… It's hard to explain. Can you come?"

"I'll be there as quickly as possible. Don't tell Ani. I want it to be a surprise." She looked troubled now again.

"Again, Senator, I am so deeply sorry I didn't contact you sooner, of all people. Force, I feel so terrible about that."

"Don't be Master Kenobi. It's fine. I'll be there soon. Thanks." She smiled, turning off the transmission.

I then moved back to the room where Anakin was. On my way there, I somehow found myself wandering around the Jedi Temple. The clock now read 1003 hours. Knowing my former apprentice, he might not even be awake by now. Through our bond, I was disproved however. I sensed that he was awake and moving a bit. My first reaction was to get back to the room as quickly as I could. Then after a minute, I decided to stay back and wander a bit, get some free time. I walked mostly around corridors, even to Anakin and my quarters in the Temple. About twenty minutes later or so, I found my way back to the café, where I started. Since I'd practically made my way around at random, I decided to get back to my former padawan learner. Approaching his room, I heard the familiar voice of Dr. Lang.

"Good, good. You're very observant. So Anakin, I mainly just came in here to chat, but do you mind if I take a look at you for a minute?" he asked. I heard rustling of the bed. "Now just relax." Another pause and more rustling. "Now, erm, this may hurt a bit." I felt Anakin through our bond, getting tense.

"Erg… Ouch." Anakin called, occupying a low voice.

"Sorry."

"'s okay." I knocked, coming in softly.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" I asked, looking around.

"No, no, Master Kenobi." Dr. Lang said. "Well, that's all I wanted to do, Anakin." He rose, coming over to me.

"Mind if we talk in private?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, turning around and heading out the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"So for Anakin, I got a nurse to change his bandages, and got a heating pad for him, which appears to be helping him a lot," he told me.

"Excellent. Padmé Amidala should be arriving soon, as well. I easily convinced her to come and visit."

"Very well. Anakin could use some good company, specifically Senator Amidala."

"I agree. Anything more?"

"Yes. He wouldn't confide in me many details about yesterday evening. Is there anything you could possibly add?"

"What did he already say?"

"Not much. Just that you and him were arguing, or something, and to get your attention, he rose to his feet. He also told me he was very conflicted and in much pain when doing so."

"Frankly there isn't much I can add."

"Alright. Thank you. Do you need anyth-" Mid-sentence, a nurse came over and told Dr. Lang about something quietly.

"Really? Did you do anything?" The nurse shook her head.

"Just got him breakfast. I left it as is."

"Alright. Thank you." The nurse left.

"What was that about?" Dr. Lang looked trouble about something.

"Are you alright?" I asked finally.

"Yes. Erm… I should go. I'll talk to you soon. Good luck with Anakin." Dr. Lang hastily left. I entered Anakin's room again.

"Hello, Anakin. Feeling alright…?" I asked, slightly in depth with my own thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good. Have a nice breakfast?" I simply nodded.

"Erm, yes, delectable."

"Did you want to say something, Obi Wan? You seem… troubled, in a way. What is it?" I wanted to apologize for the night before. I just couldn't find the right words to tell them in.

"Well… Erm… Yes, there is… Look, Anakin, I'm sorry about last night. I can't help but feel sorry for you. Seeing… seeing you, my former apprentice, my… my best friend, in such pain? I can barely take it… I can't help blaming myself… I… I just feel guilty."

"Obi Wan, seriously. Stop with that nonsense!" There was a silence. In a blink of an eye, Anakin jolted around for a moment. Almost electrically. My eyes opened wide as I rushed over to him as quickly as I could, trying to bring him back into his senses.

"Anakin! Anakin, what's wrong?" I was feeling very concerned now. He wouldn't respond, just look at me through uninteractive eyes. I knew that he was still there though, I just knew it.

"Anakin…? Can you hear me?" I was so confused on what had just happened.

"W-what…? S-sorry, what happened?" he finally said, after a moment. I honestly did not have a clear answer. I could only guess. He answered his own question, which in a sense was mine as well.

"A jolt of electricity, sort of, ran through me almost. I got dizzy." I put my hand on his arm gently.

"Are you alright, now? Not dizzy?"

"N-no. I'm okay now." he told me, shaking his head around a little. I sat back slowly, watching him.

"How- how long ago did the jolt of electricity thing… like, happen…?"

"Just a few seconds ago. Not long. I was trying to get your attention for a while…"

"I-I didn't even… I didn't even hear you… Were you calling my name?" I nodded.

I decided to meditate for the majority of the morning. Around 1100 hours, Anakin decided he was going to take a short nap. Pushing the table near him aside, he got into a sleeping position.

"Are you okay? Getting some sleep?" I asked quietly. He nodded. As the eyes of Anakin shut, his tense body relaxed a bit more. I adjusted the heating pad on him, and he somehow fell asleep.

About a half an hour later, I noticed Anakin beginning to shift uncomfortably. With eyebrows furrowing, I got a closer look. Once or twice he flinched. He started breathing heavier than normal, faster paced.

"Aaahhg!" Did I just see what I think I saw? I know I heard Anakin shout, but I thought I noticed a spark. There's another! Pressing the nurse page button, I found a Jedi Healer, telling him what had happened. A moment later, I occurred again.

"AAAhgg!" Anakin shouted louder this time around. More sparks flew. Coincidentally, Padmé happened to walk in then. Her eyes widened larger than I'd ever seen before at the sight of Anakin. A tear dripped from her eye as she shrieked.

"Ani!"

"Padmé, look after him, make sure he stays put, not jolting up or anything. I'll be back as soon as I can," I told her.

"Yes, Master Kenobi, of course." I left the room, looking for another Jedi Healer, or Dr. Lang. To my luck, Dr. Lang was nearby. I told him what happened with great detail, including the sudden jolt of energy from earlier. He looked away with dismay, sighing.

"What?" I asked.

"Well… It's hard to explain, Master Kenobi. Erm… We'd sort of been expecting something like this to occur… Just didn't know when. When… When Anakin had gotten… 'shocked'," he began with, air quotes around shocked, "well… let's say that the electricity hadn't completely gone through him, I suppose. It sort of… Stayed inside of him, needing a way out, if that makes sense." I nodded uncertainly.

"Will he be alright?"

"Let's hope so. I have a good feeling about it." He smiled surely, though I'm not sure how convinced I was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So what'd you guys think? School's out now, so I'll be able to hopefully post more often over summertime. Please review! If you're an author, you know how it feels when you get a review :D Thanks!**


	5. Author Note

Hey everyone… Normally I wouldn't do any kind of author's note... But... BAD WRITERS BLOCK ._.

So I'm sorry if I don't update for a while…. I'm open to suggestions, BTW... I can't seem to think of anything... So if you guys have any possible ideas, please PM me... (:


End file.
